Consumers of cosmetic products actively seek out multi-functional, new products which are pleasing to the senses, both on application and in use, and which have innovative, interesting and/or pleasing textures, preferably without any sacrifice to functional performance. One important functional element of such compositions is their ability to condition and style the hair without weighing it down. Many consumers seek hair care products which provide a light feel, are easy to apply, moisturize, and add shine to the hair. The resulting feel and texture of the product during the application process, in addition to the feel of the hair after the application are also important elements of such commodities. While different technologies and products exist that have similar qualities, there is still a need for improvement in these areas.
Traditional hair treatment compositions on the cosmetic market appear in various forms. They can range anywhere from solutions, foams, gels, creams, waxes, serums, to aerosols and can impart a variety of levels of conditioning depending on the state of the hair. However, these conventional cosmetic compositions contain emulsifying systems which have limitations and thus are less appealing to the consumer. Such limitations may include sticky or greasy products, irritation on the scalp, a heavy or oily feel to the hair, and the use of high levels of raw materials or additional ingredients to achieve certain attributes, leading to a costly product. Furthermore, some of these traditional hair treatment products require the use of propellants in order to achieve impart certain desirable textures to the product. Therefore, there is still a need to improve currently marketed commodities in order to provide the consumer with innovative formulations that present both sensory and functionality perspectives on hair treatment products.
Thus, the object of this invention is related to a composition and process of treating the hair utilizing hair compositions with unique emulsifying systems and a whipped texture that will penetrate the hair to add moisture, but will not result in any product build up or leave the hair feeling greasy. The unique whipped texture of the cosmetic composition of the present invention may be characterized by an enhanced elastic property, a desirable bouncy texture, and significantly improved viscosity over traditional hair treatment products.